


Groom's Best Friend

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Three days before her wedding, a bride-to-be finds herself seeing through the eyes of her fiancee's best friend, his beloved dog. To her horror, she learns that he has a terrible, dark secret.Inspired by a writing prompt on Tumblr.





	Groom's Best Friend

I discovered my power three days before I was to be married.

Call it pre-wedding jitters, I suppose, but as I lay in bed, trying to sleep, I found myself worrying. I grew up with a single mother until I was 10, when my mother married my stepfather. The marriage lasted for three years, during which my stepfather slept with other women and constantly hassled me about getting fat. My mother eventually learned that he'd cheated on her three days before the wedding.

It made me wonder. What if my groom had his own secrets that I should know about? I found myself wishing I could see how he acted when I wasn't around.

 

The next thing I knew, I was in his parents' living room, though the place seemed blurry, the colors washed out. The reddish couch was more of a dull greenish color.

I tried to get up and stumbled as I realized my body wasn't how I expected. I looked down and saw paws where I'd expected hands. I shook my head, feeling my ears flop, and realized something was coming out of the base of my spine. I wagged it experimentally, and breathed in, overwhelmed by the scents. Automatically, my brain categorized them—my groom, his parents and eleven-year-old sister had all been there a few hours earlier. A delicious-smelling bone lay buried under a blanket on the floor.

I realized who I must be—I was his parents' dog Buster, a friendly old Golden Retriever who he'd introduced as his childhood best friend. I'd thought it was sweet, how much he loved that dog. Part of me knew I should be freaked out, but in that moment, the thought of being my groom's beloved dog seemed completely natural.

It was then that I heard him get up.

I headed off to meet him, finding my stride after only a few steps. I found my tail start to wag as I saw him walking naked down the hallway. He patted my head as he went past, heading into the bathroom. A moment later, a hissing sound and an overpoweringly strong urine smell made it clear what he was doing.

I waited for him. But when he came back out, he didn't go back to bed. Instead, for some reason, he headed to his sister's room. Curious, I followed.

Sitting in the doorway, I watched in horror as he pulled the blanket aside, his penis stiffening, smelling of arousal. She awoke as he pulled her pajama pants down—I could tell because her breathing changed and she smelt of fear, though she kept her eyes closed and her body limp as he slid his erection into her.

I should've bitten him, or started barking loud enough to wake everyone. But I was too shocked to move. As I stared at him, watching him pump his pelvis while the scents of his arousal and her fear mingled, I felt a wave of nausea.

 

I awoke in my own bed, rolled over, and puked on the floor.

By the time I'd cleaned up, I'd convinced myself that it was just a dream. I lay back down and tried to sleep, but I couldn't shake the horrible feeling.

When I met him for breakfast, a small, irrational voice kept telling me not to trust him. He noticed that I seemed subdued and distant, but I told him it was pre-wedding jitters as I refused our usual goodbye kiss.

And then I called his parents, asking if I could see his little sister, to talk to her about her flower girl duties. They agreed to let me pick her up from school, telling me the time and place.

 

When I picked her up, I noticed for the first time how stressed-out she looked. Sure, middle school was rough, but was it that rough? She looked haggard, like she hadn't slept.

I asked her how she was feeling, trying to draw her out, but although she admitted to being under stress, she refused to talk about why.

As I got her to try on the flower girl dress, I noticed a cut across the inside of her wrist and asked her about it. She got embarrassed and mumbled out something about accidentally cutting herself, instinctively hiding it. As she did, I could see the faint lines of scars from other, similar cuts on both wrists. She was self-injuring. Something was seriously wrong.

But she deflected my question, asking me how I was. “Not great, actually.” I admitted. “I've been feeling really anxious about the wedding.” I said, and then told her the story about my stepfather, and the fear I had of the same thing happening to me. I felt guilty as I saw her face go pale, but not guilty enough to stop.

“Luckily, I don't have kids yet, but I would like them someday.” I said. “To be honest, I had a terrible dream about him hurting you. That's one of the reasons I wanted to see you today, to make sure you're doing OK.”

This was the last straw, and she burst into tears.

I immediately put my arm around her, murmuring soothing nonsense, until finally she wiped her eyes and sniffled. “I'm not OK, actually.”

“Oh, what's wrong?” I asked.

“I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but it seems like you already know.” She said, and then confessed that her brother had been sexually abusing her for the past six years. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not!” I was taken aback. Did she think it was her fault? “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I'm cheating on you.” She said. “I don't fight him. I just let him do it. Sometimes, I even kind of like it.”

“You're eleven years old.” I replied firmly. “I don't care if you begged him. You're a child, he's a grown man. It is not your fault.”

She nodded, but I wasn't certain she believed me.

“Now, if we go to the police station, will you tell them what you told me?” I asked. “I promise, you won't be in trouble, he will.”

She nodded. “Yeah. I'll tell them.” She looked down at her dress. “Does this mean the wedding is off?”

I laughed bitterly. “Oh, yes, the wedding is definitely off.”


End file.
